


Day 209

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [209]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [209]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 209

Gomes almost collapsed when he got home at the end of the day. Every single shipment through the warehouse that day had been bound for Hightown. They city had winches and magic that could take crates up stairs, but they were expensive to use so they had to carry all the crates up by hand. Whoever had packed the shipment had clearly known how things worked in Kirkwall and packed crated small enough for a man to carry but filled them as full as possible. His back legs and arms had nearly given out on him several times throat the day, but the pace demanded of them meant he had not been able to take his usual breaks.

Iris, his wife, was dozing in front of the hearth when he got in. Her raven hair was loose, tumbling down her shoulders. His gaze trailed down to her belly that was just starting to show the child growing inside. He was annoyed despite himself. He knew she probably had been working hard all day, yet seeing her there after his ordeal that day. The soup pot was almost empty, likely she and their daughter, Sunna, had eaten already. The hearth was just enough to keep it warm for him. He wouldn’t get paid until tomorrow, as long as demons didn’t invade the warehouse again, and, as usual, they were running low on food. 

Before the Qunari attack they had an emergency stash but it had taken the city weeks to get back to working order, weeks Gomes had not been able to work. He lived in constant fear of another disaster for he knew his family would not survive again. They could leave the city, try to live somewhere safer, but it would take more than a week's wages to pay for the journey.

“Daddy!”

Gomes felt the impact before he saw his daughter running to him. She had tried to give him a hug and instead tackled him into the wall. His aching legs gave out and they tumbled to the ground in a mess of arms, legs and black pigtails and blue ribbons. Gomes hit his funny bone and head on the way down. He cried out in pain and he heard Sunna squeal in surprise. He pounded his fist into the ground to vent his pain and anger before turning to Sunna.

“I’m sorry,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“What happened,” Iris said, jolting from her chair. 

“It’s all right,” Gomes said, holding up his left hand, to stay his family. His right arm was still numb from the fall. “I’m sorry little nug.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Sunna said. Gomes nodded.

“I’ve just had a very hard day,” Gomes said. He explained about the endless trips us and down the stairs. Sunna nodded and listened though she looked confused.

“Why didn’t the mages help?” she asked.

“The merchants don’t want to pay for the mages so they use us instead,” he tried to explain.

“That’s not fair,” Sunna said. Iris handed Gomes a bowl full of the remaining soup.

“If they didn’t hier us we would have no money for soup,” he said. “I just wish it was easier to carry the crates up the stairs.” Sunna looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. She left to the bedroom and started playing with her toy horse and cart.

Iris smiled watching their daughter. She put a hand on her swelling belly, and looked sad. She didn’t need to say anything, Gomes knew her mind. They were barely able to make end’s meet as it was, with another mouth to feed it would be even harder, perhaps impossible. Despite how tired he was, Gomed got little sleep that night.


End file.
